Love Yourself
"Love Yourself" is the fourth era of BTS' career, starting on August 11, 2017 with promotional posters of the era and officially finished with "IDOL (feat. Nicki Minaj)" music video. All content released in this series have the theme of "self-love".BTS Brand eXperience Design Renewal All the eras are connected and makes the fictional BTS Universe. Series Korean= 'Posters and Highlight Reels (August 2017)' It's the first era with promotional posters, each member have a poster and after as duo with RM and V, Suga and Jungkook, J-Hope and Jimin, and Jin alone. Two days after, four short films titled as "Highlight Reel" was released each day as the beginning of the series. 'Love Yourself: Her (September 2017)' See also: Love Yourself: Her It is the development (承) of the series and BTS' fifth mini album with the comeback trailer and intro "Serendipity" sung by Jimin. The intro is about falling in love and the mini album explains about differing experiences of love.BTS Describes New Album “Love Yourself: Her” As A Turning Point 'Love Yourself: Wonder (April 2018)' The introduction (起) of the series is a short film with the track, "Euphoria" sung by Jungkook. 'Love Yourself: Tear (May 2018)' See also: Love Yourself: Tear It is the twist (轉) of the series and BTS' third studio album with the comeback trailer and intro "Singularity" sung by V. The studio album explains about dark sides and the sad sides of love. Watch BTS Explain the Message Behind Their New Album 'Love Yourself: Tear' 'Love Yourself: Answer (August 2018)' See also: Love Yourself: Answer It is the conclusion (結) of the series and BTS' second compilation album with the comeback trailer "Epiphany" sung by Jin. The album contains several previously released tracks, adding new tracks focus on the theme of self-love. |-|Japanese= 'MIC Drop/DNA/Crystal Snow (December 2017)' See also: MIC Drop/DNA/Crystal Snow The eighth Japanese single and first single in the series. 'Face Yourself (April 2018)' See also: Face Yourself The third Japanese studio album and first album in the series. 'FAKE LOVE/Airplane Pt.2' See also: FAKE LOVE/Airplane Pt.2 The ninth Japanese single and second single in the series. Content List of content released in this series. Korean= |-|Japanese= Videos Highlight Reel (起承轉結)= BTS (방탄소년단) LOVE YOURSELF Highlight Reel '起'|Highlight Reel #1 BTS (방탄소년단) LOVE YOURSELF Highlight Reel '承'|Highlight Reel #2 BTS (방탄소년단) LOVE YOURSELF Highlight Reel '轉'|Highlight Reel #3 BTS (방탄소년단) LOVE YOURSELF Highlight Reel '起承轉結'|Highlight Reel #4 |-|Wonder (起)= BTS (방탄소년단) 'Euphoria Theme of LOVE YOURSELF 起 Wonder'|'Euphoria Theme of LOVE YOURSELF 起 Wonder' |-|Her (承)= BTS (방탄소년단) LOVE YOURSELF 承 Her 'Serendipity' Comeback Trailer|LOVE YOURSELF 承 Her ''Serendipity' Comeback Trailer BTS (방탄소년단) 'DNA' Official Teaser 1|'DNA' Official Teaser #1 BTS (방탄소년단) 'DNA' Official Teaser 2|'DNA' Official Teaser #2 BTS (방탄소년단) 'DNA' Official MV|'DNA' Official MV BTS (방탄소년단) 'MIC Drop (Steve Aoki Remix)' Official Teaser|'MIC Drop (Steve Aoki Remix)' MV Teaser BTS (방탄소년단) 'MIC Drop (Steve Aoki Remix)' Official MV|'MIC Drop (Steve Aoki Remix)' Official MV |-|Tear (轉)= BTS (방탄소년단) LOVE YOURSELF 轉 Tear 'Singularity' Comeback Trailer|LOVE YOURSELF 轉 Tear 'Singularity' Comeback Trailer BTS (방탄소년단) 'FAKE LOVE' Official Teaser 1|'FAKE LOVE' Official Teaser #1 BTS (방탄소년단) 'FAKE LOVE' Official Teaser 2|'FAKE LOVE' Official Teaser #2 BTS (방탄소년단) 'FAKE LOVE' Official MV|'FAKE LOVE' Official MV BTS (방탄소년단) 'FAKE LOVE' Official MV (Extended ver.)|'FAKE LOVE' Official MV (Extended ver.) |-|Answer (結)= BTS (방탄소년단) LOVE YOURSELF 結 Answer 'Epiphany' Comeback Trailer|LOVE YOURSELF 結 Answer 'Epiphany' Comeback Trailer BTS (방탄소년단) 'IDOL' Official Teaser|'IDOL' Official Teaser BTS (방탄소년단) 'IDOL' Official MV|'IDOL' Official MV BTS (방탄소년단) 'IDOL (Feat. Nicki Minaj)' Official MV|'IDOL (feat. Nicki Minaj)' Official MV |-|Japanese Releases= BTS (防弾少年団) 'MIC Drop -Japanese ver.-' (Short ver.) Official MV|'MIC Drop -Japanese ver.-' (Short ver.) Official MV BTS (防弾少年団) 'MIC Drop -Japanese ver.-' Official MV|'MIC Drop -Japanese ver.-' Official MV BTS (防弾少年団) 'Airplane pt.2 -Japanese ver.-' Official MV|'Airplane Pt.2 -Japanese ver.-' Official MV Gallery Suga and Jungkook Love Yourself Teaser Poster.PNG|Suga and Jungkook promoting Love Yourself (August 2017) J-Hope and Jimin Love Yourself Teaser Poster.PNG|J-Hope and Jimin promoting Love Yourself (August 2017) Rap Monster and V Love Yourself Teaser Poster.PNG|RM and V promoting Love Yourself (August 2017) Jin Love Yourself Teaser Poster (2).PNG|Jin promoting Love Yourself (August 2017) References Category:Eras Category:Love Yourself Category:Love Yourself: Her Category:Love Yourself: Tear Category:Love Yourself: Answer Category:Videography